Tyler and Jeremy from Vampire Diaries
by ivyoaks
Summary: This is where Jeremy and Tyler find each other after Jeremy drinks Anna's blood.


Jeremy's last letter

I should have expected it, but I didn't. I thought it would really happen. You know, Anna and me. A whole new life. Then this fucking shit had to happen in town. Why didn't we leave when we had a chance?

We could have been happy. Anna and me. She was the only one who understood me. My sister hasn't a clue. She's so far gone with the Damien thing. You know, who she's gonna choose...don't you?

Who in the fuck cares? Who in the fuck cares!

Nobody. That's who.

I just don't know what to do with myself. OK, I took some pills. Anna's blood. I thought it would be the end. I wanted it to be the end. But NO...what am I doing, writing this fuck'n letter. Like anybody would care. Like anybody would fuck'n care.

Its hard... waiting for sleep to set in. You start thinking what you should have. What you could have done. Maybe. Me and Vicki. God, why am I even thinking about her? Seriously. She was such a skank. What did I ever see in her? But still, she was hot and somebody else's girlfriend. And you know, I thought I was so fuck'n happy. Cause, you know, she was my first and all. And..and do you know my fuck'n sister think's I'm gay? Seriously. I'm not shit'n. They thought it for the longest time. Too. Hahahahahahahaaa...

I really thought I loved her. Vicki. Not my sister. I guess. But it was nothing. Really nothing. Not like with Anna.

Who would have thunk it, you know. Hooking up with her. Finding she was vamp and all. Seriously, thought it would suck..hahahahahuh..I wrote suck.

OK, so my face feels pretty much like cement at the moment and I feel a little strange. Like I can hear things really good..but..but..I dunno what I'm listening too.

I don't think I hear my heart beat anymore. Shit. I'm heartless. I think I am...I think ...I might be really on something now... Here's to the next life. I guess.

Jeremy

ON THE TRAIL

Tyler wanted to ignore what was happening to him. Deep inside he wanted to reek havoc on this town, after all that had happened at the celebration. It was as if everything was coming to a head of some kind.

He'd looked at those pills in the medicine cabinet that were suppose to help his A.D.D. Of course, take them with some alcohol and he could practically light the world on fire. Or so he thought. But maybe those pills weren't for an attention deficit disorder, but something entirely different. He guessed he'd have to go cold turkey, and find out for himself. His mother was certainly telling him nothing. He flushed them down the bathroom sink and went to his bedroom to wait. That took forever. Truth be told, he was never good at science, anyway. Soon he began to feel caged up. He could hardly stand it. He had to get out of here.

The woods were the next best thing. OK, there was nowhere else to go. And yet, were they out there, who wanted to kill him? Maybe that's what he wanted. Maybe.

He ran for awhile wondering if it would happen then. He'd run so hard and fast that maybe he'd run out of his skin. Leave it all behind and become something else. Yes, he had all the balance inside him to become something obedient. But not today. He was becoming feral as they came. He could sense it, already. There was a full moon on the rise. It just hadn't gotten there yet. Had he always sensed it that way? His heartbeat racing, then slowing. A restlessness inside him. Then suddenly, he could feel everything around him. The creatures. The swaying of the grass. The air which he breathed. Who had messed with it? Endangered it?

Suddenly, Tyler was scared. His vision slightly warped yet acute. And then it happened, like a cool sweat. He knew something was happening to Jeremy. He had to get there quick before anyone else found him because he knew there was something not right at the Gilbert's house.

INTO THE WILD

Jeremy raced through the woods. She would smell him. No, not Elaina. The other one. It was as if he suddenly knew how lethal Katherine was, and he had never met her face to face. It was evil. She was heartless, now wasn't she?

With that thought pulsing through his head, he went straight to the river, as if that alone would keep her from him. If he crossed it, could she remember him, completely? Possibly, he was a latter thought. After all, she had other issues to deal with. He was the least of her worries. She would not take care of him. He was nothing to her. Jeremy got it. He was nothing to no one.

But he felt everything so intensely. How the grass grew and danced in the wind. How the birds flew and the wind guided them so sweetly. Everything seemed to have a path, but him.

He got to the water, but there was no reflection. It was as if he wasn't really here.

Jeremy questioned if he'd drank enough of Anna's blood. What if he hadn't? What if he wasn't enough to be a vampire? What if it were the pills that was making him feel this way? Maybe he was still in bed. It was all just a vague dream.

He stumped his toe then on a rock. Yeah, he'd forgot his shoes. What kind of idiot was he?

Suddenly, he felt it. Something was coming and it wasn't human. It was not a vampire, either.

Jeremy stumbled once more and tumbled into the river. The current instantly took him away, down the river. The current began to turn and the water got deeper and took him under.

KIND OF A STRANGE STORY

Tyler couldn't remember a thing, other than the fact... he was in his own flesh and his teeth hurt like hell. His jaw too. He was famished as he laid there in the grass with nothing on. Ants were starting to crawl on him.

Tyler jerked himself up, wondering what he 'd done. Images kept fleeting through him of a darkness and creatures staring at him as if he were meant to be there. But it was daylight now and he felt rather undressed for such an occasion.

Suddenly, a rank smell of death induced him in some sort of frenzy. He thought he might lose it, but he ran deep into the forest at a speed he'd never accomplished as an athlete. It was intoxicating, yet so fresh. He could hardly stand the happiness it gave him. He felt so free. And maybe he was. Maybe he'd always wanted to streak through the forest.

He came across the back-pack by the river. There were clothes. He didn't question how they got there, but he pushed into the jeans and tied on the leather work boots. It was enough. He looked across the current. Something had happened here. Hadn't it? He vaguely remembered. Had he eaten something here? Had there been a fight? No. He shook his head . His breath was not soured of vampire blood. He felt as if maybe he were like the kid who's dad took him deer hunting, and he hadn't the nerve to kill the buck in the clearing.

Tyler smiled then. He was evidently a very bad werewolf, after all. But his strength was fierce. Even without the transformation. He could climb trees in leaps and bounds now. His eyes sight was keen. He just had a bad memory. He never could learn Calculus nor Chemistry, anyway.

He picked up the back-pack and decided he would just follow his instinct if nothing else. He found his way to the cabin deep into the woods. No one went out this far off the beaten track. Of course, he had to wonder what was waiting for him. It was a little irry. What had he done, exactly?

But behind that door of the cabin that was no more than a shack, he found what he'd been yearning for. It all came back to him like a sweet dream.

Well, it hadn't started that way. He reached for Jeremy in the water. He remembered it suddenly as if it had happened a second ago instead of hours before. He knew it now. He knew he'd meant to save him. And when he poured his own breath into Jeremy's lungs. The strangest thing had happened. Tyler knew he didn't want to be alone. He knew Jeremy didn't want to be alone.

Had Tyler been human then?

He noticed the scratches on Jeremy's body. It was as if they'd been sucked into something amazing and mystical. Now Jeremy was curled up in bed like an infant. So strange, yet natural to Tyler. He found himself wanting so much to sleep with the enemy. He couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be.

ASLEEP AT THE WHEEL

Jeremy shivered. He must have been drunk, he thought.

Little bits of memories of Anna prevailed. He wanted to remember her. He wanted to only think of her skin next to his. It had been a shock when he awoke to learn she was not there. Instead, he felt the hot flesh of someone spooning with him.

Jeremy winced wondering where he might be. He didn't know how he got here. It was strange. He looked back to see Tyler sleeping soundly.

At least his clothes were on. Vaguely, he remembered Tyler with nothing on. Just his flesh, beautiful. Glowing eyes. An animal. But he hadn't eaten Jeremy. Instead he had saved him..from..from the water.

Jeremy sucked in a breath then. It didn't seem real. He couldn't be sure what was real now. A part of him could not move because he was full of a sinking sadness that over took him. It just didn't seem right to go on without Anna. He could never love anyone like Anna.

Jeremy shivered then as he turned to Tyler. What was he doing with him? Jeremy blinked. Just then Tyler's eye lid opened wide as if Big Brother really was watching him.

Jeremy said noting, wondering what Tyler might do next. Instead Tyler put his hand around Jeremy's side. Next thing he knew, Tyler was kissing him. A deep kiss that over took Jeremy as if he were drowning so purely in something like water, except it was Tyler's way.

It then came to Jeremy's mind that he knew Tyler's mouth, very well. They had kissed. But he hadn't been quite awake then. It hadn't been quite like this. Not this good. Not this genuine. Jeremy breathed in Tyler. It was like a sadness yet happiness too. They'd found each other. And now Tyler wanted to explore him with his touch. Jeremy looked back at him sleepily. A sly smile came to his face as Tyler kissed his chest. Yes, something was rising to the occasion. Jeremy couldn't help but think this was where he wanted to be. In Tyler's hands.


End file.
